


Evil Torture

by Inconsistentaf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gen, Multi, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconsistentaf/pseuds/Inconsistentaf
Summary: Caitlin Snow is kidnapped and tortured by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Lyla brings her to Team Flash hoping they will support her in helping Caitlin become part of a Suicide Squad. (Snowbarry and WestAllen)





	1. found but not so safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Flash, Arrow, the CW, or DC comics. 
> 
> This is kind of a weird inappropriate story.

Lyla had been the one to bring back Caitlin. She had left the team after Iris and Barry were married, but she didn't give a reason. She just said that she needed some time to herself. Killer Frost was an inner battle that Caitlin had been constantly facing, but she had gained a lot of control over that part of her. Cisco was constantly using his powers to find her, but he never got a clear picture as to where she was. It was clear though that she had left Central City. The team never expected that when Caitlin came back to them that it would be her strapped to a gurney, in an A.R.G.U.S jump suit, catatonic. 

Caitlin appeared to be catatonic or at the very least on a high dosage of drugs. "What did you do to her?!" Barry demanded as he ran over to Caitlin. He turned her head to look at him, but her eyes seemed to be beyond his. "Caitlin?" Barry asked her gently. "What did you do?" Barry demanded again. Cisco had also crossed his way over to Caitlin and was looking her over. He had grabbed an eye light so that he could check her pupils like the many times Caitlin had checked his and Barry's. "We found her like this." Lyla responded looking at Caitlin. Lyla had also brought multiple A.R.G.U.S agents with her to S.T.A.R labs but they were stationed outside giving the Team and Lyla privacy. "Where was she?" Cisco asked still looking Caitlin over whose head was being cradled by Barry. "Gotham City" Lyla responded.   
"Where in Gotham?" Barry asked gently letting Caitlin's head rest against the pillow on the gurney. Lyla looked at Barry and then everyone else in the room. Iris, Joe, Wally, and Harry were there as well, but they seemed to be in shock that Caitlin was looking the way she did as well as the fact that she was being brought in by A.R.G.U.S. "She was found like this, tied up, in an abandoned asylum" Lyla said. Lyla could tell without looking at all their faces that her news had just pissed off an entire room. "Who did this to her?" Harry asked speaking up. Lyla looked up at Harry and shook her head. "We do not have confirmation on what happened to her, only a theory" Lyla said. 

The team just stared at her waiting for her to continue, but she did not. "What's your theory?" Iris demanded with a shake in her voice. Iris was choking back tears at the thought of someone hurting Caitlin so bad that she had become catatonic. "We have serious reason to believe that this is the doing of The Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn." Lyla said. 

"What did they do to her?" Barry asked trying to hold back the growl in his throat. 

"We believe that they put her through extensive electroconvulsive therapy, as well as possibly drugged and tortured her." Lyla said. "We are unclear what the motive behind this is, but we can assume they did know about her abilities, and purposefully left her for A.R.G.U.S to find her". 

Barry looked over at Caitlin before he covered his face in grief and anger and had to take a step away from her blank face. Cisco was gently stroking her cheek, but she was completely unresponsive to his touch. Harry had then made the move to where Barry was to look over Caitlin as well. "Did you try to help her?" Wally asked. Lyla nodded her head, but was feeling extremely guilty for what she was about to say "We did all the normal methods to wake someone from a catatonic state, but there are drugs we haven't tried that we think might help." Lyla explained.   
"Then why didn't you give them to her?" Cisco asked.  
"Because she is not A.R.G.U.S property, but we would like her to be" Lyla said gently. Barry's eyes flashed at Lyla in anger "What do you mean? What do you mean by wanting Caitlin to be A.R.G.U.S property?" Barry demanded.  
"Caitlin would be an excellent candidate for a elite team of criminal individuals at A.R.G.U.S" Lyla explained. "What team?" Joe asked.   
"The suicide squad" Barry finished for him. "No, she won't be part of your suicide squad. Thank you for bringing her back to us, but I think we can take it from here" Barry continued. Barry then moved next to Harry and started to undo the straps on the gurney Caitlin was attached too. "This could be your only chance to help her" Lyla said. 

"No, it won't be. Why did you even bother to ask us about Caitlin being A.R.G.U.S "property"?" Barry asked as he got Caitlin's hand free.   
"Because, we have looked at all her records. Her father is dead, she is mostly estranged from her mother, and the only emergency contact listed is Ronald Raymond who worked at S.T.A.R labs. We know he is dead, but I figured I would make the courtesy call here. I know that you were all close with her, just not enough for her to list any of you as an emergency contact." Lyla explained. Lyla was aware that she was rubbing salt in their wounds when it came to Caitlin. Caitlin was from their records and CCPD records a criminal even if she wasn't in name. It was Lyla who recognized her and did some research. While, yes CCPD never identified her they were still looking for her and had a file on her. Lyla wasn't above assuming who was protecting her. Regardless, she wasn't a criminal in the eyes of government as of lately therefore, making her not government or A.R.G.U.S property. Had she been in prison when they found her, then her words and wants would mean nothing. A.R.G.U.S had been trying to recruit more meta's to their suicide squads, but she wasn't supposed to know about The Flash or S.T.A.R labs. So, Caitlin was there best bet in regards to getting approval for more meta's to participate in A.R.G.U.S Suicide Sqaud. "She probably just forgot to list us" Cisco said a lot more defensively than he would have hoped to sound.   
"That's what I thought, except that Mr. Raymond has been dead for what 3 years? More or less 4? Maybe she didn't want you involved in her medical decisions?" Lyla asked. Lyla wasn't a bad person, but what she was doing was bad and manipulative. However, this group of people had no plans to be manipulated. "I am her brother, okay? I am her brother!" Cisco yelled. Cisco then looked down at Caitlin who was now completely untied and looked at her solemnly. "I am the closest thing she has to an actual family" Cisco said.   
"We all are." Iris added. 

Barry gently lifted her up into his arms and headed to the medical bay in the corner. He had situated her so that her head was in the crook of his neck and he signaled for Iris to follow. Everyone looked on them as Barry carried her to the med bay. Barry gently laid her down on the bed that they had all been injured on at one time or another. Barry then quickly pulled out some S.T.A.R lab sweat pants and t-shirt. He handed them to Iris and asked her if she could help change Caitlin out of the A.R.G.U.S jump suit and Iris nodded. Barry then returned to room and looked at Lyla hardly. "Thank you for bringing us to her, Lyla. However, We are going to take care of her. Not A.R.G.U.S" Barry said hardly. Lyla looked over at Caitlin who was being covered by Iris as she was helping her out of the jump suit. "What happens when you realize that she was the doctor? That she was the only who created drugs and cures? When you realize that you can't help her. That she will be like this forever unless you give her to us. Will you be ready to make that decision then?" Lyla asked.   
"She is not the only biochemist doctor in the world" Barry said.   
"They have me" Harry said. Barry nodded at him in encouragement.   
"Yes, Dr. Wells, but what if you can't help her. You aren't necessarily the most reliable doctor".  
"Barry, we can help her." Lyla pressed. Harry was looking at her in shock due to her blatant diss.   
"Not if helping her means that she is the equivalent to some cattle. Besides Wells can do this" Barry said.   
"She isn't cattle and what if he can't !" Lyla said exasperated.   
"It's what you are making her sound like! Also, don't discount that maybe your help won't actually help" Barry said. "Besides! What if she wakes up and she isn't Killer Frost? Are you going to let her go?" Barry asked.   
"What in your right mind makes you think that she would wake up Caitlin?" Lyla asked.   
"What do you mean?" Barry asked defensively. 

The rest of the team had taken a step back and was letting Barry and Lyla at one another. "I mean that her brain was fried, Barry! Her mind is shot. If she comes back she'll probably be like Harley Quinn! Crazy and evil!" Lyla bursted out. She knew it was harsh and that Caitlin's friends probably didn't want to hear it.   
"What happened to Harley Quinn?" Cisco asked speaking up from behind Barry.   
"She was the Joker's psychologist. She fell in love with him. He tortured her and now she is crazy" Lyla explained. "Not much different from Caitlin. An intelligent woman made to be broken and sick". Barry was having the most difficult time processing what to do or say to Lyla.   
"We have lost Cait, multiple times and each time she came back to us. We are going to get get her back." Barry said determinedly. 

"You know what Barry Allen. I am never going to get my daughter back, and you will never ever get Caitlin back" Lyla said harshly. Lyla loved her son more than anything in the world, but knowing Barry erased a daughter from her life was frustrating and heartbreaking some days. She tried not to hate him, but this conversation was getting to be too much. Barry seemed taken a back from her statement, but then looked remorseful. "I know" Barry said.   
"Know what?" Lyla asked.   
"I know you won't get your daughter back, and that I won't get the same Caitlin back, and that there are a lot of things I have done to hurt your family and Caitlin and Cisco. I have hurt a lot of people." Barry said. "Which is why I won't let A.R.G.U.S take her" Barry said.   
"Barry, if she gets caught, or arrested. She's ours. Once she's put under arrest A.R.G.U.S will have full authority." Lyla said. 

Barry glared at her before glancing at Caitlin, and back at her. "Does she look like she is in any state to get arrested?" Barry asked. Lyla looked over at Caitlin and then just looked at the ground not having anything to say. "No, she doesn't." Barry answered for her.   
"I didn't have to bring her here, Barry. I was doing you a favor." Lyla said.   
"Oh, so you wouldn't have a guilty conscience for when you go to lock up my best friend?" Barry asked. Lyla looked at Barry, but stayed silent. "Good luck Barry, good luck to all of you" Lyla said.   
"What are you going to tell A.R.G.U.S?" Joe asked. "I will tell them that she is in good hands and that when the time comes. She will join us" Lyla said.   
"You seem confident" Iris said.   
"I am sure that if Caitlin does wake up. Which she may or may not. She won't be the Caitlin you once knew and she will find herself in A.R.G.U.S whether she wants too or not" Lyla said. "Also, Caitlin was fitted with a neck bomb in case she were to wake up violent. It's disarmed. It should be safe".   
"You what?" Cisco screamed running to the med bay to look over Caitlin's neck. 

Barry was seeing red. How dare they put a neck bomb in Caitlin. "Take it out" Barry growled.   
"I am sorry, I can't do that" Lyla said.   
"What about her not being your property? And yet you put a neck bomb in her?" Barry asked.   
"It was precautionary. It still is. There is no reason to believe that she isn't violent yet" Lyla said.  
"Take it out!" Barry yelled frustrated with her denial to do so.   
"I can't Barry. I wouldn't try either if I was you. You might set something off if you do it wrong" Lyla said.   
"You put it in neck for a reason" Barry said looking at her. "Why?" Barry asked.  
"Control" Lyla responded before walking out of the room. 

Barry looked on after angrily. Barry and Caitlin's relationship was a unique unidentifiable relationship. He was married too and in love with Iris, but sometimes Caitlin and him had moments where he almost forgot about Iris which always made Barry feel guilty. All Barry knew was that Caitlin could not stay like this forever. He couldn't live a world where Caitlin was catatonic and empty. "Cisco!" Barry called out as he walked to where he, Caitlin and Iris were in the med bay. "Yeah?" Cisco asked looking down at Caitlin. 

"We have to figure out something. Maybe Caitlin has something written down that could help us?" Barry asked feeling stressed more and more at the prospect of Caitlin not getting better. "Maybe!" Cisco said thinking about it before he ran into the next room to get on the computer. Barry came up next to Iris who was looking over Caitlin. Caitlin's eyes were unblinking and blank. She looked like an empty shell of herself as if she was already dead. "I can't see her like this" Iris said turning away from her. Barry remained still looking at Caitlin. "I think everyone should go home" Barry said. "I am going to stay with her" he explained. 

"Are you sure?" Iris asked.

"Allen, I have to live here. I can keep an eye on her" Wells said. 

"No, I need to be with her." Barry said. Wells nodded and left. Iris kissed his cheek and walked out with Joe and Wally who had both given Barry a meaningful look. Cisco came up to Barry and and looked down at Caitlin. "How can you be in love with both of them?" Cisco asked. Barry shook his and felt tears stinging his eyes as they threatened to fall. "I just am" Barry said.   
"She left because of you and Iris. And now she is like this." Cisco said with a bitter tone to his voice. Cisco would never say it out loud, but he was starting to think that this was Barry's fault. I mean he knew it wasn't Barry's fault, but he went through with marrying Iris knowing Caitlin had feelings for him just as had for her. "I know" Barry said choking back tears. "We are going to fix here and then I am gonna figure things out with her" Barry said.   
"You're married to Iris, man!" Cisco said.   
"I know and I love her, but Caitlin can't leave us again. Because I love her too." Barry said. Cisco just glared over at him feeling broken and hurt.   
"I am going to go talk with Harry to see where we can start with curing Caitlin" Cisco said before crossing over Barry to give Caitlin a kiss on her cheek. 

After Cisco left Barry pulled her blanket further up on her body and went to kiss her cheek as well. As soon as Barry got up to leave he was shocked to feel that her hand had latched on to his arm. Barry looked down at her shocked. She still appeared to catatonic and her eyes still looked lost, but she whispered "Don't leave me".   
"Caitlin?" Barry asked gently. He wanted to run to tell Cisco and Harry about what happened, but it did not appear that Caitlin was cured. Barry gently climbed into the bed with and situated her so that he was holding her into his chest and he was stroking her hair. "It's gonna be okay, Cait. I got you. Everything is fine. You are safe." Barry whispered to her.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING. NADA. GOOSE EGG. 
> 
> ALSO THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Caitlin was lost. She knew where she was most of the time, but there was always a part of her that was lost. She only had spurts of clarity, but otherwise it was as if she was lost to void. Only worse; lost to the memories. His green hair and her laugh replayed in her head over and over. They would not leave her. Caitlin had tried to push away the memories and pull herself out from under the fog that had enveloped her mind, but there was no such luck. Her mind processing and recognizing Barry was the first moment of clarity she had experienced since seeing Lyla. She remembered calling out his name. She remembered screaming and crying for Barry to help her knowing that her cries would never be heard by him or anyone else. 

The Joker and Harley Quinn had picked her off the streets of Gotham. They knew who she was, but she did not know who they were. She could have guessed the infamous Joker who had been terrorizing Gotham for years, but she didn’t know who Harley Quinn was. At least she didn’t know who she was before she did what she did to Caitlin. Caitlin remembered a cloth of some sort being put over her mouth as she attempted to fight off the Joker. She had tried to grab a hold of his arm to freeze it off, but he had her arms trapped in a way that she couldn’t just freeze him. The last thing she heard before the darkness overcame her was the obnoxious laugh of a woman. She went limp in the Joker’s arms and woke up 3 hours later strapped to what appeared to be an operating table. Caitlin was trying to stay calm, but Killer Frost had taken over. Caitlin kept trying to break out of the restraints and tried to freeze them off, but her hands were not facing the write direction. All the sudden she heard the door behind her slam shut “Puddin, I want to play with her!” a girls voice said in a sickly sweet manner. “Oh, Darlin. We are both going to get to play with her!” A man responded. Caitlin couldn’t see either one of them, but she could only guess that they were her kidnappers. 

All the sudden his face appeared above hers. His smile was terrifying, but Caitlin knew she could handle him once she got out of the restraints. “I think we should break her first. Would you agree, Dr. Quinn?” the Joker asked still staring at Caitlin. Then the woman appeared next to the Joker, and Caitlin could see that she was beautiful but there was something off about her. She had crazy eyes and they were looking at Caitlin as if she was a shiny toy. “I just love you as a blonde!” The woman said picking up strands of Caitlin’s hair and playing with it. “Let me go.” Caitlin growled out to them, but they both just laughed.   
“I want to play with you first!” the girl said.   
“Listen, you crazy bit-“ Caitlin started, but before she could finish the Joker had placed a belt in her mouth. This only made Caitlin and Killer Frost angrier and she started screaming at them to take it out. “Harley?” the Joker asked giving her a nod in Caitlin’s direction. Harley then grabbed the rest of Caitlin’s blonde hair and pulled it from the front of her body and helped to expose Caitlin’s temples. Then Caitlin saw what the Joker was holding and her eyes got wider and cries for them to stop got louder, but the Joker didn’t care. “Don’t be alarmed if you feel a little shock.” The joker laughed as he placed the electrodes on Caitlin’s temples. 

At this point Caitlin was sobbing and tears were falling down her face as she pleaded with the Joker to not do this to her. However, the Joker was not listening and neither was Harley Quinn for that matter. The Joker and Harley Quinn put her through electroconvulsive therapy for hours. After 2 hours of shocking Caitlin, they noticed that Caitlin was soaked in her own sweat and her breathing was shallow. Caitlin had long since passed out on them, so they had no inhibitions about what they were going to do to her. They took off Caitlin’s clothes and she woke up to the Joker using her body while Harley was above her making out with the joker. Caitlin was too out of it to make sense of the fact that she was currently be raped. It only took Caitlin a few minutes to start taking in her surroundings. Harley was touching her breasts while the Joker was still raping her. Caitlin started crying “please stop”, but no one was acknowledging her existence. Caitlin remembered crying and calling out for Barry to help her, before the reality of her situation and the electroconvulsive therapy got to be too much for her and she passed out again. Once Caitlin had passed out, the Joker and Harley Quinn reattached the electrodes to her head and put her through another hour of therapy, before they threw a blanket over her body. They started a fire in the asylum leaving for Caitlin to either die or be found. 

When Caitlin woke up she was empty. She remembered doctors surrounding her trying to get her to respond to stimuli, but Caitlin was at this point completely unresponsive to any sort of stimuli. When Lyla found her she had signed Caitlin’s discharge papers and she left with A.R.G.U.S. Caitlin even vaguely remembered Lyla telling an A.R.G.U.S doctor to put a neck bomb in her. Caitlin had no fight left in her at this point. She couldn’t speak even if she wanted to. She was lost and broken and trying to find the pieces of herself that had been shocked out of her. She remembered when Lyla sat at her bedside and gently patted her head and told her she was going to take her home. She had also remembered Lyla telling her to be prepared for her friends rejection. That she was sick and that A.R.G.U.S would be more than happy to help her, but it was not without a cost. She told Caitlin not to worry about the cost too much, because the most important thing was for her to get better. 

Caitlin didn’t want to go home even in the state she was currently in. Not that Caitlin had any choice in the matter, because she hadn’t spoken in weeks to anyone or even got out of bed. Caitlin had been silent and useless and empty. Caitlin was fairly certain that everyone thought she couldn’t understand them, but she could. She could in her moments of clarity and when she wasn’t in a moment of clarity then she was reliving something horrible. 

When Barry and Cisco ran over to her when Lyla had rolled her into S.T.A.R labs she wanted nothing more to cling to both of them as if her life depended on it, but her muscles wouldn’t move and her eyes wouldn’t meet theirs. It wasn’t until Barry was going to walk away from her that adrenalin washed over her and her hand reach out to grab his arm to stop him from going. “Don’t leave me” had come from her mouth. It was the first words she had spoken since what had happened, happened. Caitlin could feel herself slipping back into the void of her memories and she tried to fight it, but it was too late. She felt Barry climb into the bed with her and hold her while whispering comforting things in her ear, but she couldn’t see him. She was grateful that she could hear him, because she might have gone to her darkest place if she couldn’t hear or feel him. 

Barry blamed himself for Caitlin leaving. He married Iris even though he had feelings for Caitlin and Caitlin had feelings for him. However, Barry had been in love with Iris since he was a kid and he could not ignore the history he had with Iris. So, instead Barry decided to ignore the chemistry he had with Caitlin. It was stupid of him to not at least try to work things out with Caitlin, but by the time Barry was getting ready to walk down the aisle it was as if both him and Caitlin had accepted the outcome. He had chosen to be with Iris. Iris had asked Caitlin to be a bridesmaid at the wedding which Barry could only assume added insult to injury, but Caitlin was gracious about being asked and accepted Iris’s invitation on the spot. It was one of the many reasons Barry had started to fall in love with Caitlin while still being in love with Iris; her humility and graciousness. 

The wedding was lovely and Caitlin smiled throughout the whole ceremony and was Iris’s picture perfect bridesmaid. Barry would be lying if he said marrying Iris was a mistake. Barry loved Iris, he was in love with Iris. However, he was also in love with Caitlin. Barry should have recognized that getting married while still being in love with two women would have been a bad choice. It wasn’t unheard of or taboo to have feelings for multiple people at once, however he was married to one of them and still in love with the other. That was the taboo part of Barry’s problem. If Barry was still just dating Iris and trying to work through his feelings with Caitlin then that would be one thing, but being married to Iris and trying to work through his feelings with Caitlin was another problem entirely. However, at this point and time Barry’s only priority was to make sure that Caitlin got better. If that meant that Barry would have to spend every waking moment at S.T.A.R labs to help cure Caitlin then he would. 

Barry could not help but feel that waking up Caitlin was not going to be as hard as he thought it was going to be. She had reached for his arm and asked him not to leave her. That was huge progress in its own towards helping Caitlin get out of whatever she was stuck in. Barry had fallen alseep holding Caitlin in his arms and so had Caitlin. Barry glanced down at his watch and saw that it was only 2:30 in the morning. Barry had sent everyone home around 6 and had probably fallen asleep around 7 at night. Barry did not want to get out of bed and stop holding her. Barry wanted to hold onto Caitlin for forever and never let her go, but that was an impossible wish. Barry gently maneuvered his body and Caitlin’s body so that he could get out of her bed without waking her up. Sleep was probably something Caitlin had not been getting a whole lot of. Barry went to go sit at the computer so that he could still keep an eye on her while he did some research. Barry was a chemist and was thinking of all the ways electroconvulsive therapy might have damaged her brain. Caitlin was undoubtedly experiencing some form of brain damage, but also trauma. Trauma could impact a brain in a unique way.

After Barry completed an hour of research he decided to go sit by Caitlin’s bed. The amount of times he had watched Caitlin sleep was too high for his liking. The one and only time he enjoyed watching Caitlin sleep was when they had gone out drinking together and she had asked him to stay until she fell asleep. All the other times were after Caitlin had experienced some sort of trauma and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Barry wanted to kill the Joker and Harley Quinn. It wasn’t in him to kill anyone, but he wanted to kill them and if he was given the chance he was unsure if his moral code would save them from his anger. All the sudden Caitlin’s face contoured into pain and she started tossing in the bed muttering “no” over and over again. Barry shot up from his seat and approached Caitlin’s bed. He gently reached out to stroke her hair hoping it would calm her, but it seemed as if she was having a nightmare and no kind of comfort was going to be able to reach her. Then Caitlin started full on crying and screaming for them to “stop”, and then Barry heard her call out for him. Barry had been trying to wake her up and calm her down since he had noticed her having a nightmare, but she was not waking up. 

Caitlin was having a full on meltdown as she was crying for Barry to help her. Barry managed to of finally calm her down by embracing the arms that were trying to hit him. He locked her arms against her body and pulled her body into his chest. She eventually stopped fighting him and let her hold her. When he finally laid her back down her eyes were once again open and empty.


End file.
